plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Coconut Cannon
For the version in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare, see Tallnut Cannon. Coconut Cannon is the fifth plant obtained in Pirate Seas in Plants vs. Zombies 2. The player can tap on the Coconut Cannon to fire a coconut in a straight line. Upon impact with a zombie, the coconut will explode, doing 45 damage to the initial target as well as 15 damage to all enemies in a 3x2 area around the it. After firing, Coconut Cannon will have to wait for 16 seconds before it can fire again. Almanac entry Sun cost: 400 DAMAGE: Huge AREA: 3x3 RECHARGE: Fast Coconut Cannons fire down a single lane, causing a medium explosion on impact. Usage: tap to fire Special: On impact, explodes in medium area Sure, he's a hairy old man, but Coconut Cannon can still fire on all cylinders. The reason he's so hairy: he's in-between waxings. Upgrades ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Plant Food When fed Plant Food, Coconut Cannon will release a gigantic coconut, pushing all zombies to the rightmost edge of the screen and dealing 60 normal damage shots to all of them in a 3x3 area at the end. Coconut Cannon will also immediately go into cooldown afterwards. Level upgrade Costumed Coconut Cannon now shoots a bullet that stuns zombies in a 5x1 area when exploding. Strategies Coconut Cannon's main asset is its high splash damage capability - thanks to this, Coconut Cannon can be used to take down large groups of zombies with ease, especially in Endless Zone levels where enough Coconut Cannons can be purchased to allow the player to have a constant source of firepower. However, this is balanced by a massive sun cost and cooldown time between shots, which makes Coconut Cannon less practical in normal level. Coconut Cannon will also be outclassed by Strawburst later on, which can deal even more impressive amount of splash damage. Coconut Cannon is particularly useful when planted on minecarts in Wild West, as the player can relocate it to fire on lanes with concentrated amount of zombies, instead of having to plant multiple Coconut Cannons. Its Plant Food ability can also be used to push zombies back to prevent a single lane from being overrun, although the Plant Food ability should not be used in Ancient Egypt and Dark Ages if there are tombstones in the same row, as they can block the giant coconut and protect zombies behind then. Avoid using Coconut Cannon against Jester Zombies in the Dark Ages. Not only will the Jester throw back the coconut, taking no damage, but the damage from the coconut is enough to insta-kill any plant other than most defensive plants, although its Plant Food ability cannot be reflected by Jester Zombie. Coconut Cannon is a great plant in emergency situations, as firing them and shoveling them up right afterwards, assuming all the shovel refund upgrades are obtained, only cost the player 100 sun. This method gives Coconut Cannon great potential against large groups of strong zombies, such as Knight Zombies. Taking down an Imp Cannon in Pirate Seas with a Coconut Cannon will net the player the Broadside achievement. This tactic is not recommended however, as there is rarely a clear line of sight for Coconut Cannon to fire due to the other zombies advancing, especially the Imp Pirate Zombies being constantly fired from the Imp Cannon. Wild West - Day 20 Coconut Cannon is given in the eighth wave of Wild West - Day 20, a Not OK Corral level, if two or more plants were lost beforehand, and is required to deal with the massive amount of zombies in the later portion of the level, particularly the Buckethead Zombies. However, if no plant was lost, there is a chance that it will be replaced by a Repeater, which will make completing the level much more difficult. Thus, it is strongly advised that the player resets the level if they did not get the Coconut Cannon. Gallery Trivia *If Plant Food is given to the Coconut Cannon and a tombstone is in the same lane, the bomb will explode when it touches the tombstone. *In the Chinese version, the third level Plant Food will play Symphony No. 9 by Beethoven, which is an Easter egg referencing Extreme Fever from Peggle. *When watered in the Zen Garden, Coconut Cannon's fuse will be extinguished. The same happens to Torchwood, Pepper-pult, Fire Peashooter, Lava Guava and Jack O' Lantern with their flames *If an Imp Cannon is destroyed by Coconut Cannon, the player gets the Broadside achievement. *The bullet that Coconut Cannon shoots for its costumed Plant Food ability in the Chinese version looks very similar to the Banzai Bill from the Super Mario series. *Its projectiles can destroy an Excavator Zombie's shovel if enough splash damage is dealt. However, Excavator Zombie is still immune to Coconut Cannon's coconuts if they directly hit him. The same applies to Dandelion and its bombs. See also *Broadside *Tallnut Cannon *Cannons Away *Imp Cannon de:Kokosnusskanone es:Cococañon fr:Coco-canon ru:Кокосовая пушка Category:Pirate Seas Category:Pirate Seas obtained plants Category:Fast recharge plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 plants Category:Area-of-effect plants Category:Explosive plants Category:Tier 2 plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Pirate Seas Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Pirate Seas obtained plants Category:Straight-shooting plants Category:Manually controlled plants Category:Plants with a cooldown Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Pirate Seas (Chinese version) Category:Pirate Seas (Chinese version) obtained plants Category:Upgradeable plants (All Stars) Category:Use Your Brainz EDU Category:Use Your Brainz EDU plants Category:Offensive plants (All Stars) Category:Plants obtained with Puzzle Pieces Category:Plants obtained with stars